I will see you through
by JtheBard
Summary: Cole and Alyssa always knew that there may have been something between them; they were just too busy with ranger duties to find out. What will happen now that there are no ranger duties? Formally titled Wild for you. Now complete!
1. Moving in and moving on

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power rangers or anything to do with them.

**Timeline:** Set about two years or so after the defeat of Master Org and Princess Shayla's return to her slumber

**Summary:** Cole and Alyssa always knew that there may have been something between them; they were just too busy with ranger duties to find out. What will happen now that there are no ranger duties? Formally titled Wild for you.

A/N: This story was put out earlier, but I have since revised it slightly and put it out again. Enjoy!

**Chapter one: Moving in and moving on.**

Cole bowed his head in respect. He was, just like he had been at this time for the past few years, paying his respects to his parents. The mother and father he may have never known physically, but held deeply in his heart. He spoke to them, tears threatening to make his voice sound unintelligible. He choked back a sob and when he had composed himself, started to tell his parents all that had happened to him in the past year, since he had last spoken to them.

"Well, it has been a few years now since I gave up my ranger powers, and while giving them up meant that the orgs were defeated and the earth is safe, I still…."

He paused as he considered his next words.

"Sometimes I miss those times, the jolt of morphing, the thrill of going in to battle, and knowing that I was fighting for something that I really and truly believed in." He sighed and took a moment to reflect on the past. With a smile and tears now flowing freely down his face he stood up and wiped the dirt from his knees.

"I am sure that I am just being silly. Those times are in the past and I need to move on with my life. Speaking of which, you would be so proud of me, I just got accepted to Veterinarian school. Danny and Max are living here in the city and have offered me a room in their place while I go to school."

Cole paused for a moment, considering his next words.

"One day, I will make you proud of me."

_Son, we already are proud. Go and live your life._

Cole was not sure, but he could have sworn his parents had just spoken to him. Yes, that was something that his father would say.

With a smile, he turned and started to walk to where Danny was waiting to give him a ride home. Yes, things were starting to look up.

Two days later, Cole was sitting at the kitchen table in the house he now shared with Danny and Max. He had moved in the day before and was currently dreading unpacking the multitude of boxes that faced him in his new room. He was just getting up to refill his coffee cup when Max entered the room.

"Hey Cole, you getting settled in alright?"

Cole smiled at his old friend and refilled his cup before answering.

"Yes and no. I have unpacked the essentials, cloths and such, but there are a few boxes up there that I am dreading opening much less unpacking."

Max sat down across from the former red ranger and laughed.

"Man I am surprised you have that much stuff seeing as though you spent the past two years basically wandering around the country."

Cole just shrugged "Things just come to me."

"Isn't that the truth."

Cole changed the subject. "How is the club construction coming along?"

Max sighed and gave a weary groan. He and Danny had put their money together and were in the process of constructing and eventually opening a small dance club on the other side of town.

"It is coming along slow but its coming. Danny is over there now meeting with the various building inspectors. If all goes well, we should be having opening night in about a month or so."

Cole gave his friend a sympathetic look and conveyed to him his well wishes. Max looked into his now empty cup with some regret, contemplated a second cup, and sighed again.

"In fact, I better be getting over there myself. Danny was expecting me to be there a half hour ago. You start classes today right?"

"Yeah, today starts the long journey into the world of vet medicine. With any luck, I will muddle through it without too much damage. Hell. I just hope I make it through the first week."

Max laughed and slapped him good naturedly on the back.

"Hey, after what we went through with the orcs and wild zords, there is no way in hell you will do anything less than spectacular. Besides, you really do care about animals, that alone make you stand out, so don't you dare ever doubt yourself."

Max said this with full confidence. Not only did he know for sure that his former leader was smarter than he let on, but he also knew that once he set his mind to something, he never gave up on it. With an internal sigh he just wished Cole would apply that to his personal life as well.

With that, the former commander of the shark left, leaving the lion master along with his thoughts.

Alyssa groaned in frustration as she tried to unlock the door of her apartment while trying to hold onto tow very full grocery bags in her left arm. She was in no mood for this. It had been a very long day and she wanted nothing more than to sink into a tub full of hot water and scented bubbles with soft jazz music in the air and a good glass of wine by her side. She finally accomplished the task of unlocking the door and quickly made her way into her small, but cozy living quarters. It had been a lot more crowded just a few weeks ago, but Taylor had decided to move out and move in with Eric. While she was sad to no longer be living with her best friend, she was happy that she had finally found someone to commit to, even if they fought almost constantly. She was also a bit envious; it had been some time since she had looked at a man the same way that Taylor looked at Eric. Not since….no, she was not going to allow herself to think of him. He was gone and that was all there was to it. Not for the first time she wondered how it may have been if he had been around when the incident happened. But the fact was that he wasn't and she had to move on alone. She sighed and pushed all thoughts of him and that nasty incident aside as she put away her groceries and prepared for her bath.

Thirty minutes later

Alyssa was neck deep in lavender scented bubbles; letting the stress of overseeing twenty five five year olds leave her body.

RIIIIING!

Her ringing phone startled her out of her daze; she knocked over the glass of red sitting on the edge of the tub. It spilled on the tile floor, the glass breaking.

"Shit!" She cursed as she stepped around the broken glass as she wrapped a towel around her petite form and reached for her cell.

"This better be important!" She barked

"Hey! Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"Danny! It's so good to hear from you again. It has been ages! What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing to brag about. Besides the fact that Max and I bought a house," he said causally.

Alyssa decided to give up on the bath and put her long brown hair into a towel turban while wrapping a bright white robe around her.

"Really? That's awesome! You so have to tell me where so I can come over and bug you guys to no end."

Danny laughed, remembering how the girl who he considered a sister used to tease him and Max to the point where they both seriously considered disowning her. "You are more than welcome over here any time little sister. You would like it in fact; it is over in the Ashwood neighborhood."

"Ashwood? But that's a pretty swanky neighborhood. Most of the homes there have at least three bedrooms. Are you sure that you guys can afford that?"

Alyssa really did not mean to be nosy, but she was worried that her friends would get into more than they could handle.

"It's funny you should mention that. Max and I talked about it and we have decided to get a roommate to offset some of the costs. We looked long and hard to find someone, and were just about to give up, when someone we know pretty well came back to town needing a place to stay. In fact, you know this person pretty well too."

She was intrigued. "Really? Do tell."

Now Danny and Alyssa had spent plenty of nights talking during their ranger days and she had confided to him so pretty deep stuff, including her feelings for a certain someone.

"It's Cole Alyssa. He moved in with us yesterday."

Alyssa suddenly felt her blood run cold. That came out of nowhere. Of all the names that Danny could have said, that was the last one she expected. She suddenly found that she had no voice. Her whole body relaxed and her phone slid to the floor.

"Alyssa? Alyssa are you still there? Hello?"

It seemed as though Danny was talking to dead air.

_What happens next? Will Alyssa recover enough to speak again? And just why did she react that way when she heard Cole's name? You will just have to wait until chapter two to find out!_


	2. Missus Enrile

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power rangers or anything to do with them.

**Timeline:** Set about two years or so after the defeat of Master Org and Princess Shayla's return to her slumber

**Summary:** Alyssa has always had feelings for a certain lion master, but ranger duties and college have always gotten in the way of expressing her feelings. Now that things have calmed down, will fate bring these two together at last.

A/N: Only one review. That's pretty disappointing. Oh well, I will continue to put out the revised chapters and hope that you guys like it.

**Chapter two: Missus Enrile**

Alyssa's apartment:

Time seemed to pass slower than she had ever known. It was only seconds ago that Danny had told her that Cole was not only back in town, but living with him and Max. Now she stood there shivering wrapped only in a towel with her cell phone still on the phone. She gathered enough sense to realize that she had to tell Danny something, anything so he would not worry. Knowing him, he would be over here to make sure she was alright and she did NOT want him to see her the way that she was now. She bent down and grabbed her phone.

"Sorry Danny, I accidently dropped the phone. Look, I will talk to you late alright?"

"But…"

"I'm sorry, I really am, but I will call you later, I promise."

Without waiting for an answer, she snapped her phone shut and turned it off before placing it carefully on the sink. She made her way to her bedroom where she quickly dressed before cleaning up the mess that she had made in the bathroom. As she worked, her mind wandered and suddenly, she was back in a different time and place.

Flashback:

_The five of them were back at the animarium after a resounding victory over the latest org foe. Danny and Max were jumping around slapping each other on the back while Taylor stood a distance away trying to be the tough girl while hiding a smile on her face. Then, without warning, Cole was giving her a happy hug. Was she imagining things, or was he lingering a bit longer than usual? No, she was imagining things. _

"_You did great Alyssa! I don't think I have ever seen you fight that well!"_

"_What are you saying? I haven't fought well before?" She teased_

"_No! I am just…." He stopped, flustered for words. She laughed and suddenly wanted nothing more than to ease his discomfort. Hell, he was so cute now looking all apologetic. She reached out and touched his arm._

"_Easy Cole, I was just teasing you."_

_The look in his eyes both scared her and excited her. They told her that he was both happy that she was mad at him and a little bit angry at her for teasing him. Suddenly, he smiled and at that moment, her world turned upside down. _

"_I'm sorry Alyssa, I still have a lot to learn and that is one I guess." _

_He said nothing more, just leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before going over to join Max and Danny._

_That kiss….._

End flashback

She was back in her apartment, sipping on some more wine. That kiss, what did it mean?

Danny, Max, and Cole's place;

"I'm telling you man, you need to go see her!"

Danny had just gotten off the phone with Alyssa. He knew her well enough to know that the mere mention of Cole's name stirred something in her. Hell, he knew that for fact based on what she had told him in there many past talks. He had immediately found Cole in his room and was now trying to convince him to meet her.

"I don't know. It has been two years Dan, what if she does not remember me?"

What his friends did not know was that Cole wanted desperately for Alyssa to remember him, and even more, to be single when she did. He trusted his two new roommates with his life, but his love life was something else, he just did not think of it often, but when he did, there was always a pair of brown eyes and a petite form dressed in white attached to it.

"How can she NOT remember you bro? You guys were very close at one point. I think it may take a blow to the head for her not to welcome you with open arms.'

"He is right you know." Max had entered the room, having heard the last part of the conversation.

"That girl has had eyes only for you from the very start, and if you do not go to at least see her. You are going to regret it for the rest of your life."

Cole groaned into his pillow. He knew that they were both right. Danny went in for the kill.

"She teaches kindergarten at Lincoln elementary here in town. Go surprise her there."

Max added. "Yeah, and then ask her to go to the club opening with you."

"I really thing we should just get to know each other again before we go to something like that. Two years is a long time." Cole pointed out.

"Whatever, take here anywhere, but take her somewhere."

Lincoln elementary school, the next day:

Alyssa is seated in front of her students who are all gathered around her while she read them a story. Nap time was next and that was something that she really looked forward to as it gave her time to relax a bit herself. Anyone that said being a teacher was easy did not have to deal with it on a daily basis. She was just about to finish up her story, when the brown haired boy on her immediate right spoke suddenly.

"Missus Enrile?"

"What is it Joshua?" She asked, slightly irritated for being interrupted so close to the end of the story.

Joshua pointed to the door of the classroom.

"Who is that man at the door?"

Alyssa looked up to where Joshua pointed, and for the second time in three days, her voice left her and her heart froze in her chest.

-

As always, please rate and review!


	3. It is not a date!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power rangers or anything to do with them.

**Timeline:** Set about two years or so after the defeat of Master Org and Princess Shayla's return to her slumber

**Summary:** Alyssa has always had feelings for a certain lion master, but ranger duties and college have always gotten in the way of expressing her feelings. Now that things have calmed down, will fate bring these two together at last.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews. Originally, I had written about five or so chapters for the this story, but right now, I am planning on totally re writing the last chapter and take this story In a different direction that I had originally planned. So hang on tight.

**Chapter three: It is not a date!**

**Inside Alyssa's classroom; noon.**

This kind of thing had to stop. She could not keep having mild to serious panic attacks every time she saw him. If anything, she had to maintain some kind of composure in front of her kids. She got herself together quickly after seeing Cole at her classroom door and motioned to him that she would be with him in just a moment.

"Ms. Alyssa, who is that man?"

"Why is he smiling at you?"

"Why is he wearing only red?"

"Do you love him?"

"Does he have any cookies?"

The kids were steadily firing questions at her, now excited over the stranger. Alyssa sighed; it would be that much more difficult to get them down for a nap now.

"Alright children, that man is a good friend of mine who has come to say hello…."

"Can we meet him?" interrupts Gina.

Alyssa defiantly did NOT want that to happen.

"Not right now Gina, but maybe later he will come in and say hello."

_If there is a next time._

However, it is nap time, so everyone go get your mats and place them on the floor please.

Alyssa ignored the usual complaints, but her kids were a good group, they did what they were told, and were soon all fast asleep, despite earlier proclamations that they were not tired at all. When the room was finally quite, she tiptoed her way out of the room, where Cole was patiently waiting; sitting on a chair that would fit a five year old, but was ridiculously small for his large frame. He was looking in the other direction, so Alyssa had a moment to study him before she spoke. He had not changed much in the past two years, though he had added some muscle to his already muscular frame. His hair had grown longer, but she still found that sexy. And of course, his skin was tan from being outside all the time. In short, Alyssa found Cole Evans very yummy indeed. Pushing aside the desire to jump him right there, _where the hell did THAT come from? _ She spoke.

"You know, if you sit on that chair any longer, I cannot promise that it will hold you up."

Cole jumped at the sound of her voice and stood up immediately. He came to stand in front of her and she soon found herself enveloped in a warm and frankly, quite nice, hug.

"Alyssa! I am so glad to see you again! It has been so long. I have missed you"

_He has missed me? Careful girl, do not read too much into this._

"I have missed you too Cole." She said as he let her go and stared at her smiling. "I see you have done well for yourself."

He shrugged noncommittally. "I have done alright I suppose. Traveling was fun, and I got to help so many animals, but it was time to come home you know?"

He was looking at her in a funny way, was she imagining things or was he looking at her in a different way?

"Well, I am glad to see you and happy to hear that you will be sticking around." She said in a slightly flirtatious tone. "I also hear that you are living with Max and Danny."

Cole took a moment to take in the site of the former white ranger. She had changed a bit, but all for the better. She still had her soft brown hair that Cole always loved how short she kept it, and her face was still oh so soft looking. He had to resist the urge to just reach out and stroke her face. That would most likely earn him a slap. He looked deep into her eyes, looking for a sign that it would be alright to just come out and say what he really wanted to say, and he thought that he saw a flicker of that, but in the end, decided to wait.

"Yeah, it's a good arrangement. They are gone most of the day working on getting their club up and running and I am starting vet school in a few weeks, but we still make time to hang out, everyone is happy."

He wanted to say something, she thought, but decided not to. _Strange. Oh well, I am sure that there will be time for that later. _

"Well Cole, as happy as I am to see you, I do have eighteen kids in there that will be waking up soon and wanting a snack."

He suddenly got nervous and giddy, and that was one thing that Alyssa always found so cute about him. If he kept this up, it would be all she could do not to kiss him full on the…

"Well, I will not keep you any longer. I just came by to…um….to see you of course and to….well…"

She had to giggle a bit.

"Some things never change. Come on Cole, this is me your talking to, out with it."

"Alight. I was just wondering, if you are not doing anything tonight, if you would….havedinnerwithme."

He said this last part in such a hurry that she barely understood him. Cole was asking her to dinner! _Alright, calm yourself, he did not ask you marry him. It is just two friends having dinner and catching up, nothing more._ She pushed all these thoughts aside and put him out of his misery.

"It just so happens that I am free tonight and I would love to have dinner with an old friend."

She took his hand and wrote on his hand with a pen she always kept on her.

"This is my address. Come by around seven tonight."

Cole smiled. Just her touch writing on his hand was sending shivers through him. He knew that he would have to control himself at dinner tonight or risk losing a good friend over something stupid.

"Alright, I will let you get back to your class. I will see you tonight then?"

She smiled at him. "Of course you will."

With that, he turned to leave and she went back into her class to find all eighteen students looking back at her and smiling. She sighed again. It was going to be a long rest of the day.

**Alyssa's bedroom; 6:00pm that night: **

Alyssa is getting ready for her date, no DINNER she keeps telling herself. She is dressed in a simple pink, tight, knee length skirt and a white blouse with pink flowers on it. She is putting the finishing touches on her makeup when her cell phone rings. Putting down her eyeliner, she answers.

"ALYSSA!"

"Oh hello Taylor, what has got you so excited?"

"He proposed! I am getting married!"

"Who? Eric?"

Taylor gave an exasperated snort. "No Wes, of course Eric!"

"Wow Tay, I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you and you will be Maid of Honor?"

Alyssa was touched and told Taylor so.

"Of course I will! Wow, I can't wait; we have a wedding to plan. Who is Eric's best man?"

"Wes is of course. Eric was best man in his wedding, so it is only right."

Alyssa remembered Wes' recent wedding to Jen, it was a beautiful affair and a mini ranger reunion. Only Cole had not been there.

"So, what have you got going on tonight?"

"Actually, I am going out to dinner with Cole."

"That's right; Cole is back in town now. He asked you to dinner?"

Taylor had a tone in her voice that suggested something to Alyssa.

"Stop it now Taylor, it's just a dinner between old friends catching up."

"My aunt's hat it is. You two are meant to be together, it just took the boy this long to realize it."

"Have you been talking to Danny?"

"Not about that I haven't. But I did not have to. It's plain to see to everyone with eyes that you two need to be a couple. You two are just about as compatible as Tommy and Kim." Taylor said invoking the legendary ranger couple.

"Taylor?"

"Yes?"

"I hate you sometimes you know that?"

Taylor just laughed. "I love you too sis." Suddenly, there was a knock on Alyssa's door.

"Ooops, he is here. I got to go Taylor. Love you!" Alyssa did not wait for an answer and hung up her phone. Taylor laughed and turned back to Eric, who had heard the entire conversation. He turned to his fiancée and started to kiss her neck as he said "If those two are not engaged before we are married, I will turn in my quantum defender."

Laughing, Taylor started to succumb to his kisses_. Yes, those two are meant to be together._

_There you go. Things are starting to get pretty interesting. I will try to get the next chapter out in the next few days. As always, reviews are welcomed!_


	4. Lion and Tiger go to dinner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power rangers or anything to do with them.

**Timeline:** Set about two years or so after the defeat of Master Org and Princess Shayla's return to her slumber

**Summary:** Alyssa has always had feelings for a certain lion master, but ranger duties and college have always gotten in the way of expressing her feelings. Now that things have calmed down, will fate bring these two together at last?

A/N: Thank you all so much for all the kind reviews. The re write will be stopping in the next chapter or so and the new material will start then. Enjoy chapter four!

**Chapter Four: Lion and Tiger go to dinner**

**Cole, Danny, and Max's house; 6:15 pm**

Always one to be ready long before he really has to be, Cole was spending the rest of the time before he went to pick up Alyssa pacing a hole in the living room floor. He is pacing because he does not want to be too early and seem too anxious to see her, which, of course, he is. He had to stop and think. He did not always look at Alyssa this way. For the longest time, he treated her more like a sister than anything. Just when the hell did he start looking at her differently, and just what was it that was telling him that she just may return those feelings?

Flashback:

_It was just after a resounding victory over very tough org (this was the same battle that Alyssa was remembering earlier). He remembered getting all flustered at something that she had said and thought odd since he never did that around her. Then she had put him at ease and he had done something he had never done before, he kissed her on the cheek. He then left to join the others, but did glance back and saw that Alyssa was rooted to the spot. He would never forget the look on her face. It was a mixture of surprise and…hope? What had he done to get such a response? Could she…could she have feelings for him? At the time, he just shrugged it off and thought nothing more about it._

_Flashback_

_She had been taken by Zen-Aku and Cole thought his heart would explode from his chest. At that point, he knew that she was more than a friend or a sister to him. But at the same time, he could not ever let her know. What were the chances that she would feel the same for him? Still, that look after the kiss….But he had found her and taken her to safety. It was then that Cole vowed to always protect her and also decided to never speak of his feelings for her. _

End flashback.

But then, he had seen her today and everything else stopped. Nothing else mattered. He was having a very intense inner battle with himself on what he should do tonight when there was a knock at his door and Max entered.

"Hey man, ready for tonight?" Max said with a huge grin on his face.

"I hope so. Actually, I just hope that I don't screw things up too bad. By the way, is there a chance that I could borrow your car tonight?"

Max laughed and tossed Cole the keys.

"Cole, just relax. This is going to happen, so just be you. Alyssa already knows you so there is none of that awkward getting to know you stuff that usually happens on first dates."

Cole turned suddenly to face the former blue ranger.

"This is a date?!"

Max could not contain his laughter any longer.

"Like it or not my friend, it is. When are you going to open your eyes and see what everyone else does? You two are meant to be together. So just relax, have a good time tonight, and for the love of God, tell her how you feel!"

Max's words had the same effect as a slap would. He considered his senses returned. He said nothing in return, just walked past a smiling Max and put his hand on his shoulder as he passed. Yes, tonight would be the night, no use in waiting any longer.

**Renaldo's Italian restaurant; 7:30pm:**

Cole and Alyssa had just arrived and were shown to their seats. Cole, ever the gentleman, had helped Alyssa into her seat before taking his own. He ordered wine for the both of them and they both ordered what food they preferred. They then spent the next hour or so catching up on what both had been up to in the past two years. Cole was impressed with how she handled her classes and she was impressed on his love for animals. There was, however, a kind of tension in the air that they could both feel.

_Damn he looks hot in that suit. It's a miracle that it can keep from ripping with those delicious pecs straining against it. _

Alyssa knew that she was acting like a horny school girl, but it had been soooo long since she had had any kind of physical relationship with anyone. And this was Cole, the one she had wanted in more ways than physical for so long. Did she dare tell him how she felt?

Man _she looks good in that dress. I mean the skirt and knee high socks were hot for sure, but this puts that to shame for sure. I wonder if I can go through with this_

Cole chided himself for thinking like a pervert, but this was Alyssa, he had known her for so long and at the same time, he ached to just simply hold her in his arms and protect her against anything that may hurt his tiger_. HIS tig_er? Where the hell did that come from? He took a deep breath, this was it, this was the time he had to do it.

"Cole?"

"Alyssa?"

They laughed as they both spoke at once.

"Ladies first, you go." Said Cole.

Alyssa took a deep breath herself. _He is ever the gentleman damn it_, she thought. _OK, here goes_.

"Cole, this is not going to be easy for me to say, so please forgive me if I take my time." She stopped as he seemed to tense up.

"No, it's nothing bad, at least, I hope it isn't. You see Cole, I know that you have always seen me as a sister, someone you protect and look after, but I have to tell you, while I am appreciative of all you have done for me, I do not see you as a brother." She lowered her head and whispered…"I see you as a lover."

There she had said it. She kept her head lowered, afraid to look at him. Tears were running down her face and she was about to get up and leave, taking his silence as confirmation that he did not feel the same way, until he felt a hand on top of hers. She looked up and Cole was not only still there, he was looking directly into her eyes. It was at that moment that Alyssa Enrile fell head over heals in love with Cole Evans. For what she saw there in his eyes was total love and acceptance. Finally, he spoke.

"It was that kiss." She did not have to be reminded of which kiss. He had only kissed her once. "Alyssa, when you were taken from us, I vowed to do all I could to see you safe again, and I did, but I also told myself that I would never let that happen again, for on that day, I realized that you are more to me than a sister. I spent the past two years thinking of you and convincing myself that you looked at me as only a friend and a brother. I was planning tonight to tell you that I do not see you as a sister. Alyssa, I fell in love with you that day."

The tears were now falling freely down her face, and he reached to wipe each one away. Two years, two years were wasted. But that did not matter now. Cole had just told her that he loved her. Nothing else mattered. Hell, two years were nothing, she felt as though they had eternity to be together now. Still staring into those gorgeous eyes, she composed herself and finally spoke.

"Well, it's a good thing that you fell in love with me Cole Evans because I am totally and completely in love with you and I will do whatever it takes to be with you forever. I want to be your tiger forever and always and have you be my strong red lion, always looking out for me."

With that, they leaned in and shared the first of many, many kisses. They finally separated after a good two minutes and Cole called for the check while Alyssa went to the ladies room. Unbeknown to them, a few tables away, a certain former yellow wild force ranger, looking splendid in a tight, floor length dress turned to her fiancée and smiled.

"I think your quantum defender is safe honey."

_This is NOT the end. There is much more in store for our couple. Look for updates in the next few days. Also, look for more of Eric and Taylor as well as Wes and Jen. I am also thinking of inserting Kim and Tommy for a short scene. As always, comments and suggestions as well as reviews are welcome. _


	5. Small surprises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power rangers or anything to do with them.

**Timeline:** Set about two years or so after the defeat of Master Org and Princess Shayla's return to her slumber

**Summary:** Alyssa has always had feelings for a certain lion master, but ranger duties and college have always gotten in the way of expressing her feelings. Now that things have calmed down, will fate bring these two together at last

A/N: This story is moving right along. This chapter is where things start to get interesting.

A/N 2: Warning, there is a pretty strong (non sexual) scene in this chapter, so you have been warned.

**Chapter five: **

**Renaldo's restaurant; 10:00pm:**

Alyssa was in the ladies room while Cole paid the check. She was standing in front of a mirror, touching up her makeup, when she heard the door open behind her and a familiar voice soon jarred her thoughts away from Cole.

"It's about damn time!"

Alyssa turned, startled, to find a smiling Taylor behind her.

"Taylor! What….?"

"Oh relax; I just happened to be here celebrating my engagement with my sexy beast of a fiancée. Seeing you and Cole make out over dinner was just a bonus."

"Taylor! We were not making out!" Alyssa blushed mightily as she meekly tried to defend herself.

"Whatever, I am just glad you both finally came to your senses." Suddenly, Taylor got serious.

"Are you going to tell him?"

Alyssa got quite a moment before answering softly. "I suppose I have to now. Though if I know him like I think I do, he is not going to be happy."

"What happened was not your fault Lyss."

Alyssa started pacing angrily. "I KNOW that Taylor. It has taken me nearly two years but I have finally put that night behind me somewhat, though I still have a small reminder. I really do think that Cole is what I need to make a full recovery."

Taylor nodded, knowing what kind of man Cole was.

"He will understand Alyssa. He may not at first, but he will. And most importantly, he will die before he lets it happen to you again. He really does love you doesn't he?"

"He does, he really does. And I have fallen in love with him too. I was a fool for letting him go that day. Maybe if had not, that night…."

"Stop, just stop right there Alyssa. What happened, happened, there is no changing the past. All you can do now is to move on with your future and love what Cole has given you, a second chance. But to do that, you need to tell him everything."

Alyssa, on the verge of tears, just nodded, knowing that it would not be easy. Taylor walked over and wrapped her friend in a tight embrace, conveying to her that she had her support in every way.

**Outside of the restaurant; ten minutes later:**

Taylor had gone back to Eric and Alyssa made her way to Cole's side. She had wiped away her tears; she did not want him to see that she had been upset. Though she was sure tears would be flowing later that night anyway. He saw her approach and smiled.

_Has she been crying? I thought she was happy tonight, or at least she was when she went to the ladies room. What happened?_

He pushed these thoughts aside as she reached him, gave him a light kiss on the lips and entwined her arm with his.

"Shall we go now Sweetie?"

Sweetie…_ I can get used to this._

"Why of course my Tiger, but where do you want to go?"

Alyssa thought for a moment. She wanted to tell him tonight and get it over with, and she thought it best to do it in private. That left her place.

"What about my apartment? It's nice and quiet and we can talk a bit more, get to know each other all over again."

Cole agreed, and he led the way to Danny's car.

**Alyssa's apartment; 11:00pm:**

They had arrived about ten minutes before. She had brewed some coffee and was just now bringing in the cups to where Cole was sitting on her sofa. She placed the cups on the table in front of them and sat down next to him. She scooted closer to him and smiled as he put a arm around her and put her head on his chest and sighed. This was so nice, she really did not want to spoil this moment, but knew that what she had to say might do just that. She was scared. She knew that Cole was a good person and very understanding, so she knew that her fears were most likely for nothing, but it was still a possibility that…."

"Cole?"

"Yes Alyssa?"

She reluctantly left his embrace and turned to look directly at him.

"I have something to tell you. Something pretty important and I feel as though I have to tell you this before we move much further in our relationship."

Cole was instantly worried. He had the feeling that whatever she was about to tell him, he was not going to like at all. Damn! He had just got her back again and now he could lose her? No, whatever she told him, he would just have to accept and let the chips fall where they may. He tensed up, took a deep breath, and looked her in the eyes while holding both of her hands.

"What is it Alyssa?"

_Damn! Why does he have to be so understanding? This is making it this much harder! _

She took a deep breath and continued.

"About two years ago, roughly two months after I last saw you, my college roommate asked me to go to a party with her. I really did not want to go, because I had a huge test the next day, but she was so persistent. So, I went. It was the typical college party, a lot of alcohol, and a lot of drugs. I was not having fun at all and wanted to leave so bad, but my roommate insisted that I stay. So I figured that a few more minutes would not hurt, and was sitting all alone in a corner of the living room watch Melissa make a fool out of herself. I was just about to get up and leave her there when a group of about three guys approached me. They offered to get me drinks, but I of course refused. I told them that I just wanted to leave, but they kept insisting that they just wanted to 'talk' to me."

At this, she started to cry and shake. Cole just held her until she was able to continue. After a moment, she did so.

"Before I knew it, they had stopped being so nice and forced me into a bedroom." Alyssa looked Cole right in his eyes. "I was raped that night Cole. I tried so hard to fight them, but they had me outnumbered and they were so much bigger than me. After a bit, I just gave up. The next morning, I woke up alone in that room. My roommate had gotten so drunk that she did not even think to look for me. We have not spoken since that day."

A thousand things were going through Cole's mind as he held a now bawling Alyssa in his arms. His main thought was that he wanted to find whoever did this to his Tiger and hurt them beyond imagining. The other was that there was no way in hell that he was going to leave her again, he would protect her, no matter the cost. Alyssa looked up at him again, drying her tears before starting to talk again, but before she could, the silence was interrupted by the cry of a baby.

_Crap, she beat me to it._

"Alyssa, is that a baby?

"Yes Cole, see, that's the other thing I was about to tell you. But before I tell you, I think I need to tend to her first. I will be right back."

Cole nodded as Alyssa went to a back bedroom. Soon the baby's cries subsided. Cole was not a stupid man. Alyssa had a baby, and put together with the story that she had just told him, it did not take long for him to realize just how that baby came around. A few minutes later, Alyssa emerged carrying what looked to be about a year old baby girl on her hip. She sat down next to Cole and he got a good look at her. She had her mother's hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She looked at him with a curious expression, but soon broke into a huge smile and grabbed Cole's hand. He fell in love with her instantly.

"Cole, I would like you to meet Allison Jade Enrile. She was sleeping in the back with my mother, who was looking after her tonight while I went out."

Cole said nothing at first, so many emotions were running through him it was some time before he found his voice again.

"She…she's beautiful Alyssa. Have you been doing this all by yourself the past year?"

"For the most part I have. My parents have been wonderful and helping me out so much, watching her while I go to school and work. I don't know what I would have done without them."

Cole vowed to himself then and there that she would not have to do anything alone ever again.

Alyssa put Allison into her playpen while she and Cole talked more.

"Cole, I know this is a lot for you to take in right now, but I felt as though you deserved to know the whole story before we went any further in our relationship. I also know that you are just starting school and a girlfriend takes up a lot of time, add a baby to that mix….what I am trying to say is that if you want to run from this, I will understand and will not hold it against you."

Cole had no intention whatsoever of doing that, and told her so.

"Alyssa, when I saw you again for the first time in two years, I swore to myself that I would never, ever let you go again, no matter what. I told you that I love you, and I mean that with all of my heart. Nothing you can tell me will ever, ever change that, and as far as Allison goes…"

Alyssa braced herself, waiting for the other foot to fall.

"…I am not going anywhere because of her. In fact, I want to be in her life as much as you want me to. I admit that it is a bit much right now, but that does not mean that I can't adjust. I love you Alyssa, and I have to admit that I have fallen in love with that little one within the first ten seconds of meeting her. It's pretty easy you know. I guess what I am trying to say is that if you want, I would be her father."

_He is being so understanding. What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful man? Never again will I go another day without him. _

Tears were now flowing again down Alyssa's face as she took both of Cole's hands into hers.

"You can be that man Cole. She will need a strong man like you to help guide her through life."

Cole nodded toward the playpen where Allie was playing contently with a stuffed lion. That was not lost on him either.

"May I?"

"Of course, Allie, say hello to your father." Alyssa knew that her daughter could not speak yet, at least not beyond the normal baby babble, but she wanted Cole to know for sure that she acknowledged him as her father. Cole reached down to pick up his child and got the surprise of his life when she actually reached for him. He picked her up gently and took a few moments to just revel in the love that he was feeling. Allie giggled and started grabbing for his hair.

"Dadadada!"

Both Cole and Alyssa were speechless.

"Her first word," whispered Alyssa.

Cole said nothing, just rocked his daughter gently back and forth.

_This is NOT the end of this story. I have much more planned for our new family. So please hang on! Also, I tried to make the speech where Alyssa spoke of her rape as tasteful as possible. If I offended anyone in any way, I am truly sorry. As always, please rate and review. _


	6. Love and Marriage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power rangers or anything to do with them.

**Timeline:** Set about two years or so after the defeat of Master Org and Princess Shayla's return to her slumber

**Summary:** Alyssa has always had feelings for a certain lion master, but ranger duties and college have always gotten in the way of expressing her feelings. Now that things have calmed down, will fate bring these two together at last?

A/N: So sorry for the delay but the muse has returned. I will more than likely end things in this chapter. If not in this one, then in the next, but no worries, I have more stories planned.

**Love and Marriage**

The few months passed like a dream for Cole. Never in his short life would he ever have dreamed that he would even be more than friends with Alyssa, much falling in love with her. But that was exactly the situation he found himself in. Ever since that day that they had professed their love for each other, Cole and Alyssa were pretty much inseparable. Most nights, Cole would go right over to Alyssa's home after finishing up classes and cook dinner for the three of them. Allison, from that first day had taken an immediate liking to Cole, and the feeling was more than mutual. He was already starting to see the adorable blond hair girl as his own, and often pondered what it would be like to be her father for real. He took simple pleasures in the little things with her, things such as feeding her at mealtimes, hearing her child like laugh as he and Alyssa played with her, and watching her clutch the stuffed lion that he had given her while she slept.

On one such night, he and Alyssa had just put Allie to bed and were sitting in her living room on the couch with her curled up close to him as they finished watching a movie. Cole had something on his mind and wanted to tell her about it.

"Alyssa?"

"Hmmmm?'

"These past few months have been…amazing."

Alyssa said nothing. She agreed with him of course, but she could tell that he had something he was trying to get out and she wanted to give him all the time he needed to do so.

"Well, the thing is, during those months, I have gotten pretty close to both you and Allie. In fact, this is the first time in my life that I have felt like I am part of a family."

"The rangers were a family." Alyssa pointed out.

""Yes, that is true, but it's a different kind of family that I am talking about, and I think you know what I mean."

Alyssa nodded. She did know what he meant, and the thought both thrilled and scared her to death. Cole continued.

"Alyssa, I know that this is the real deal, and I do not want it to ever end." He paused, gathering his courage to finish what he had to say. "With your blessing, I would like to adopt Allison.

Alyssa, with tears in her eyes, just stared at this wonderful, kind, loving man.

"Cole, there is nothing in the world that I would love more. You have been more than a father figure to her since the days you lay eyes on her. It's only right that we make it legal. I would be proud to raise my daughter as Allison Evans."

"How do you think our daughter would feel if she were raised by both Cole and Alyssa Evans?"

Time stopped. He had not exactly planned on proposing to her this way, but there is was, out in the open. Cole reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box.

"I know it's not much, and I promise I will get you a better one when I can afford it, but…."

Alyssa stopped him right there. "No."

Cole's face fell; he had honestly not expected to get rejected. Alyssa read his expression and laughed.

"No silly, I meant that I don't want a bigger ring from you. YOU are all I need in a marriage, not some silly piece of jewelry. Of course I would love to Mrs. Evans."

Cole, smiling broadly, slipped the ring on her finger and sealed the deal with a long, passionate kiss. Suddenly, Alyssa got up and rushed to get her cell phone. Cole just laughed at his new fiancé.

"What are you doing?"

"Just giving a little payback," said Alyssa with a chuckle as she dialed a number into her cell.

Taylor was not in the best of moods. Sometimes she had to wonder why she even associated with Eric much less agree to be become his wife. The man frustrated her to no end. He was stubborn, pig headed, macho, sweet, sexy. Damn, she was in love with the jerk even if she didn't want to admit it, which lately, was quite often. Their latest fight had taken place that very night. They were relaxing after a long day at their respective jobs and doing a little wedding planning. The trouble came when they were going over the guest list. Eric could not seem to understand why she would get so upset over the fact that he wanted to invite his ex girlfriend to the wedding. The fact that they were still friends was reason enough for him, and while she trusted him completely, she was dead set against it. It had turned into a full blown argument and she was now sitting in her bedroom crying, one of the few times that she ever did so, while Eric had decided to go to the gym to blow off some steam. She knew that he would be back, and eventually everything would be worked out, but that did not stop her from being both upset and more than a little pissed off at her fiancé. She was about to leave the room to get some much needed ice cream when her cell rang. Annoyed, she glanced at the caller ID to see Alyssa's name. Her annoyance quickly melting away, she flipped it open and greeted her friend.

"Hel…"

She could not even get that one simple word out before Alyssa cut her off.

"Married"! Cole! Wedding!"

Had her best friend gone completely crazy? Alyssa had literally screamed those words at her, and nothing else. She decided that the best approach was the calm one, so taking a deep breath, she responded.

"Yes Alyssa, Eric and I are getting married, so of course there will be wedding, and call me crazy, but I kind of assumed Cole would be there. So is there a reason why you are calling me so late shouting just three words or am I going to have to guess"?

By now, Alyssa had calmed down enough to actually put more than three words together to form a sentence.

"Yes, I know all about your upcoming wedding Taylor, but would you like to hear all about mine"?

It took Taylor a few seconds to digest what she had just heard, but when she did, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"NO"!

"YES"!

"Oh my God Alyssa! Cole actually asked you to marry him"?

"Yes he did, and Taylor, he was SO sweet about it. It was NOT expecting it at all. It just came out of nowhere"!

Alyssa spends the next half hour or so telling her best friend all about her proposal. Eventually though, she wanted to get back to her new fiancé and hung up. Taylor, after saying goodbye, suddenly wanted more than anything to be with her own fiancé. It was as if all of a sudden, their fight was meaningless and she could only see the good points of the man she was about to marry. She heard the front door open and close and knew Eric was home. She got off the bed and went to great him. She wanted to show him just how much she loved him and she had a few ideas in mind on how to do just that.

**Ten months later:**

It was time. Alyssa felt as though she had waited her entire life for this moment. In just a few minutes, she would be standing in front of an alter pledging to spend the rest of her life loving and cherishing Cole Evans as his wife. She loved Cole, and did want to be his wife, so why the hell was she so nervous? She stood in front of the full length mirror looking over herself one more time and trying to keep her nervousness at bay. From behind her, she heard the sound of the door opening and closing. Taylor came in wearing her yellow and white matron of honor dress and holding the hand of a new to walking Allison who was looking like a little princess in her dressed that matched her aunt Taylor's perfectly. She was going to be a flower girl and was very excited about her very important job.

"Mommy pretty"!

Alyssa laughs and scooped up her daughter. "Thank you sweetheart. You look very pretty too"!

Taylor just looked at the mother and daughter and smiled. Things were finally going right for her best friend. She took Allison back from her mother and gave Alyssa a once over.

"So, are you ready to become Mrs. Cole Evans"?

Alyssa took a deep breath before answering.

"More than ever Taylor. I just wish I could stop being so nervous"!

Taylor laughed. "Don't worry honey. I felt the same way right before I married Eric. It goes away, trust me. All you have to remember is that in a few minutes, you are going to be married to the man of your dreams and that you are finally going to be a family. Nothing else matters".

Knowing that she was right, Alyssa took another deep breath and turned to her friend and gave her a teary hug.

"Thank you so much Taylor".

Before Taylor could respond, the door opened again and Alyssa's father entered.

"Honey? It's time. Are you ready"?

Releasing Taylor, Alyssa took her father's arm and made ready to leave the room. As she made her way to the altar, Taylor made to follow, ignoring the tears in her own eyes.

**Epilogue: Five years later**

It had been a fair few years since his parents had died, but Cole still came to their graves once a month to talk to them, and this month was no different. As always, he placed the new flowers on their grave and knelt to speak to them.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. I hope you guys are doing well, wherever you are. There is not a day that goes by that I don't miss you guys, but you know, I am doing pretty well for myself, especially lately. I graduated from vet school last week, I am now a licensed vet and I am working with a local vet team here in town. Eventually I want to start my own practice. I know you guys would be so proud of me. I know that you would worry about me being alone, but I'm not really. Not since Alyssa came back into my life and brought Allison with her. Alyssa is doing so well. She is still teaching kindergarten and loves every second of it. Allison just started the first grade and already I can tell she is going to be a handful. She had a note sent home the other day saying that she pushed another little girl down on the playground. She said her aunt Taylor taught her to do that. I am going to have to speak to both of them about that. Erica just had a birthday. She is three years old now. I really do wish you could see her Mom and Dad. She had dark hair like me and a smile that reminds me so much of her mother. I think she is going to be an animal lover too, as she can't seem to leave the dog and cat alone for more than a few minutes".

"Cole"?  
Cole turned around to see Alyssa approaching with Allison right behind her, Erica next to her and three week old twins Richard and Elizabeth in her arms.

"Its okay honey, come on over".

Alyssa came over with the kids and handed the twins to Cole, while her two older daughters, already bored, looked to play quietly nearby. Cole spoke to his parents again.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my two new children. They were born just a few weeks ago and we named them after you. So now you can rest in peace knowing that your legacy will carry on". Here Cole paused, gathering his thoughts.

"I used to worry that I would fail you and you would be disappointed in me, but now, I know that is not true, nor would it ever be. I am happy now. I have a wonderful wife, four beautiful kids, and a career that I love. The only thing missing is you, but I know that you will live on both through me and my kids. I could not ask for more".

Cole got up and brushed the dirt off of his pants.

"Goodbye Mom and Dad. I love you and I will see you again next month".

Cole turned and faced his teary wife. She always did tear up when they visited his parents. He smiled at her, handed her Richard, and went to gather Allison and Erica before heading home. Yes, things were just fine in Cole Evans' life. He had seen Alyssa though a very dark time in her life, and perhaps without even knowing it, she had seen him through a darker time.

_Well there you go, finally! I am so sorry that it took me so long, but life got in the way, and the muse has been slow to come back. But, it did eventually and this is the result. Thank you all for hanging in there with me, and I hope that you stay tuned for my next couple of stories. As always, please rate and review!_


End file.
